custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Tribe
The Fire Tribe was one of the eight Tribes of Spherus Magna. History Early History The Fire Tribe is believed to have originated from volcanic regions of the Great Barren. In the early days of their history, they held a trade pact with the Iron Tribe. Metal ores would sent and refined into tools and armor between the two Tribes, fostering a healthy economic relationship between them. Like the other Tribes, they would be awed by the technological advancements of the Great Beings and elect them as their scientist-kings. This relationship was destroyed when a "Dreaming Plague" seemingly infect the majority of the Iron Tribe. Fearing the apparent disease, the Fire Tribe cut all ties with their former business partners and turning hostile towards all of its kin. When the then-chieftain of the survivors-Zarakata- approached their capital's gates and begged for help, he was shot down with flaming arrows. Historians noted that the archers (and by extension, the Fire Tribe chieftain of the era) retreated into their homes for the rest of that day, refusing to speak to anyone. Even millennia later, they could barely speak of that event without breaking down. After thousands of years, the Great Beings grew tired of their roles as governors. The political pressure, combined with the shrinking schedules for their hobbies in experimenting, became too much for them and they sought more suitable canidates. Concluding that a "living symbol of the Elements" would sate the public's hunger for leadership and boost moral, they began seeking out candidates for this experiment. A member of the warrior class- noted for his valor and fiery drive- was among those selected for the process. Transformed into a being of fire and lava, he became one of the first natives of Spherus Magna to possess Elemental Powers of his own. He and his fellow warriors were dubbed "Element Lords" by the Great Beings and he was granted lordship over the Fire Tribe. When two Agori of the Ice Tribe discovered a gleaming silver spring with seemingly mystical powers, the Element Lords (sans the representative of the Earth Tribe) held a meeting to discuss the usage and distribution of the substance. To their surprise, the monarch of the Ice Tribe declared it his property and his alone. Enraged, the other Element Lords gathered their warriors and waged war over what was called "the ultimate power". The Core War The Fire Tribe set up various outposts, among these being one near the Great Forest and the village of Vulcanus. They fought in the Fields of Mists and Iron Canyon, taking heavy causalities in the latter battle. The Element Lord of Fire once a platoon into the Great Jungle, hoping to weaken his brother's control over the local flora. This plan backfired completely after he sensed their movement in a forest, and his troops were fused to the very trees themselves. Two vehicles would be developed by the Fire Tribe during the conflict, the Cendox and the Thornatus. The Cendox were primary built for speed and maneuverability, forcing pilots to adopt a hit-and-run strategy. Two sizes were built for the machine; one for Agori-sized riders, the other for soldiers. it was not uncommon to see "wing-men" providing support for the driver during this time, though they had to use light-weight weapons to prevent the vehicle from tipping over. A notable pilot during that time was the then-courier Crotesius. The Thornatus is often credited to Perditus, who recovered the schematics from a cache left by the Great Beings. His connection to them and his high rank granted him access to the resources to build the first Thornatus. Though primary built for transport, Perditus used his engineering skills to modify his personal chariot and a few others. While many soldiers were grateful for his contributions, many suspected that he was a spy relying information to the Great Beings. The Element Lord cared little for his relationships with them, as he hardly considered them to be a threat to his plans. During one particular battle, Malum learned of a secret route into the caverns containing the Energized Protodermis. He found himself confronting the Water Tribe near the entrance, and was forced to retreat when the Ice Tribe resounded to their arrival. Though initially angered by this, the Element Lord applauded Malum for his discover and assigned him a post near it to wait for the moment to strike. That moment came when the Rock Tribe sent Stronius to attack the caverns. The Element Lord of Fire learned of the assault and sent a platoon to Malum's location. Rendezvousing with him, they stormed the Northern Frost and claimed the Energized Protodermis Spring. Reports of a second spring in the Black Spike Mountains reached his ears, and he send a battalion to investigate the rumors. The Element Lord ventured to the first Spring to personally oversee the mining efforts. Shortly after the monarch's arrival, two Agori approached and tried to warn the warriors of the danger their actions presented. Their pleas feel on deaf ears, and moments later the consequences caught up with them. The planet was split into three fragments, with the majority of the Fire Tribe being stranded on the largest one (later dubbed Bara Magna). Tensions between the four remaining Tribes threatened to ignite another War, though this was prevented with the creation of a new social system at the hands of four veteran soldiers. Post-Shattering The Fire Tribe on the largest fragment settled in Vulcanus, near the lava flow originating from the Iron Canyon's outskirts. This stream allowed them to compete in the market for repairs and creation of tools and armor. Their ability to utilize Exsidian in their crafts made ensured their dominance in these trades. Due to the perceived destructive potential of the warrior class (partially fueled by the Element Lords' actions), the Fire Tribe began electing Agori as their chieftain. The latest one today is Raanu. Ackar acted as the First Glatorian, while Magmus was Second. The latter's old age caught up to him, and he was forced to retire. Flardrek would replace him for a time, though an injury from Strakk later ended his career. Perditus took on the mantle for a time until he stepped down to pursue his career as a pilot (and to cover his connections to Velika). Malum would replace him until he lost his rage in a match against Strakk and was exiled for an attempt on his life. Atra was a contender for the position, but her skills as a sniper were of limited use in the arena. Raanu arranged for Metus to hire two rookie Glatorian to replace him.The Tribe was also home to a large variety of pilots. Among these were Perditus, Crotesius, and Ferst. , a vehicle engineer from the Firs Tribe.]]The struggle to find a Second Glatorian, combined with the frequent skirmishes with the Bone Hunters and the Skrall's integration into the arena system, put a considerable strain on the Tribe's resources and economy. The Rock Tribe would later launcher an all-out assault on Atero, destroying the neutral city and ending several lives. Months later, the retired Glatorian Gelu would learn of a Bone Hunter plot to raid Vulcanus. Alerting Raanu to this, the Fire Tribe would brace itself for the assaults that ensured. Thanks to aid from Glatorian outsiders, the village survived the repeated attacks. Just before an arena match between Strakk and Ackar, a stranger was sent to Bara Magna. Identifying himself as "Mata Nui", he would save Ackar's life after Strakk struck him down for his victory. This individual would ultimately unite the Fire Tribe with its Water, Ice, and Jungle brethren. This coalition would launch an assault on Roxtus, driving away the Rock Tribe from the village and claiming it for their alliance. The four Tribes would then drag their settlements into a city-sized "mega-village", unwittingly restoring the giant mechanoid they were built from. The Fire Tribe and their allies would remain there until Mata Nui rebooted the robot's systems, piloting it against the arrival of Teridax and his armies. The four Tribes fought against the invaders and the Skrall, long enough for Mata Nui to restore Spherus Magna to its former glory. The Fire Tribe now resides there to this day, forming a new government with their native allies and the immigrant races of the inoperative Matoran Universe. Infrastructure Throughout history, the Fire Tribe has presented itself as a reliable source of repairs. This consists of weapons, armor, and other pieces of equipment. When Raanu took his position as chieftain, he placed emphasis on welfare over obtaining resources. His reasoning behind this was that their society wouldn't consume as much resources if the population's health was kept in check. This logic, combined with the type of environment Vulcanus resided in before the Reformation, garnered support from the public and led to his ascension. Known Members Agori *Aartok *Crotesius *Cruttch *Ferst *Finitus *Gorge *Hero Agori *Kyry *Pouhu *Raanu - (Leader) *Tahara *Vapos , a notable Glatorian of the Tribe.]] Glatorian *Absalom *Ackar - (Prime Glatorian) *Atra *Flardrek *Gaqual *Jukar - Deceased *Magmus *Malum - (Second Glatorian, later exiled for trying to kill Strakk after the match was ended) *Mevua *Oryp *Perditus - (Vehicle pilot) *Phyrrus *Sorantu *Vesha *Vulcanus *A pilot stationed beneath the Core Processor - Deceased *At least one Great Being - Formerly *Two rookies meant to replace Malum - Both deceased Trivia * During the days of Bara Magna, it was estimated that the Fire Tribe held the second largest population on the planet. Category:Fire Tribe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Tribes